Nie Kusungubo
Nie Kusungobu ''(にえくすんごぶ Nie Kusungobu) is a member of the legal guild Reminiscence. She joined the guild at the age of seventeen and has been a member for the last nine years. Since her youth Nie has been fascinated by the possibilities of certain magics, and as such has experimented hugely in her chosen skill - Sacrificial Summoning. Appearance Nie has a rather unique fashion sense, that could be considered borderline emo by some people. Her purple hair covers is styled to cover her right eye, the fringe reaching down to her chin. Nie's eyes are a strange colour, a bright purple that matches her hair. Personality Nie is quite a quiet person. She is not the type of person to boast about her own achievements, and will usually not speak unless spoken to. While this is due to her shyness as a person, it is occasionally mistook for a belief that she is superior to others. When complimented on her achievements, Nie becomes even more shy and goes red in the face - this then makes her ''extremely embarrassed. In combat, Nie is still a very quiet person. As her magic requires her to summon the right being to combat her opponent(s), she has a very reactive style of fighting. Nie will hold back and examine her opponents skills and style, before choosing exactly which summon to invoke and the best way of using it, before taking hold of her knife and entering the fray herself History Magical Abilities Sacrificial Summoning Magic Sacrificial Summoning Magic is a magic that is generally viewed in a negative way, as a form of Black Magic. It allows the user to sacrifice blood in order to summon beings of incredible power. The summoned being depends on the thoughts that the caster is thinking when they activate the magic Nie uses her knife - Hecatomb - to cut open her hand and let blood spill out. This blood drips onto the floor and then glows, before transforming into a portal. These portals do not lead to a real locations, and simply act as a gate to allow the summon to move from Nie's thoughts to the real world. A summoned creature is usually completely imaginary, with certain traits that Nie requires at that moment; either consciously or subconsciously. The summoned creatures can have a wide variety of intelligence levels, from animalistic to fully sapient, and the more intelligent ones can use tools. Summons * Shmug: '''The first creature Nie ever summoned, at the age of just eight years old. Shmug is a tiny creature, with aspects of insects and amphibians. Merely fifteen centimetres from head to tail (when fully outstretched), Shmug's skin has the wet and slimy texture characteristic of a toad. The bug like creature flies using a combination of its wings - which would normally be way too small to support something of its size - and slight applications of Telekinesis. The long tongue in its mouth is rolled up and reminiscent of a chameleon. Combined with the chubby stomach and body, Shmug's small arms and legs mean that it can only really travel through the use of flight; luckily, it can reach speeds of up to 60mph. When this speed is reached, Shmug often coats itself in a telekinetic shroud, allowing it to act as a large bullet and fly around the battlefield, piercing opponents and objects alike. Shmug's tail has a small gland in its tip that produces a saxitixon, a powerful neurotoxin that causes paralysis when ingested by humans. Shmug uses its Telekinesis to shoot small droplets of this poison into opponents mouth, taking them out in seconds. Shmug is capable of human level speech, and is incredibly intelligent, able to figure out the workings of devices in seconds. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Shmug's use of telekinesis is limited by its small size and magic power. While it can move things very quickly, it cannot lift large things, and as such usually just moves itself and its poisonous secretions. *** '''Toss: This spell allows Shmug to pick up small objects and throw them with incredible precision. It usually uses Toss to send poison drops into wounds made on opponents, incapacitating them by letting the poison enter the bloodstream immediately. *** Zoom!: A combination of two telekinesis techniques. First Shmug covers itself in a layer of telekinetic energy, known as a Shroud., followed by simply picking itself up and flinging itself around. The shroud acts as a protective field, meant to prevent Shmug from simply exploding on contact with something. The shroud can also be changed slightly to have a point on the front allowing Shmug to pierce what he comes into contact with and therefore simultaneously cause more damage and make it easier to place its poison into the wound ** Above Human-Level Intelligence ** Natural Poison ** Flight ** Small Stature and Strength * Pharomax: '''Nie's main way of travel, Pharomax is a form of undead similar to a centaur, except with the lower body of a ape-like creature. The least intelligent of Nie's current summons, Pharomax's brain power is similar to that of a horse. Her skin is clammy and cold, as would be expected of an undead ** '''High Speed: '''Using this magic, Pharomax is able to run at speeds of up to 180 miles per hour in 20 minute bursts. No matter what speed she is running at, Pharomax is still able to aim her bow and shoot her targets down. *** '''Sprint: The most basic spell of High Speed, it allows magic energy to flow into the legs of Pharomax and increase her speed around six times over. ** Efficient Climber ** Archery Skill ** Able to be Rode ** Strong Physical Strength *'Parqualak:' Parqualak is a demonic creature and Nie's primary combat summon. Despite his fearful appearance, Parqualak is a jovial being, who loves to laugh and jest in combat. Standing at 9 feet tall, Parqualak is an imposing figure who intimidates all who see him. His large claws make him a formidable close range fighter, and his use of powerful magics make him even more daunting opponent ** Darkness Magic: '''A standard elemental magic, darkness Magic uses the power of darkness to assault Parqualak's enemies. By summoning black and purple shadow-like energy, Parqualak can form many different attacks and perform a huge variety of techniques. *** '''Niente: Parqualak wraps his dark energy around an object and shrinks it down, crushing the target and restricting their movement drastically. *** Acceso: '''The dark energy mimics flames, glowing from a black to a purple colour and becoming hot. These Dark Flames cannot hurt Parqualak and he often allows them to burn along his body, adding a flame effect to his already mighty physical attacks. *** '''Guerriero: This spell causes the darkness to affix itself to Parqualak's hands and forearms - when he punches it expands and explodes, drastically increasing the force behind the blow. *** Sognando: Parqualak releases a two streams of dark energy from his largest and most prominent horns, blasting through his enemies. ** Blood Magic: ** Flight ** Herculean Strength Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Due to her reliance on summoned creatures to magically, Nie has developed an advanced fighting style to help her when she is caught by surprise or simply wishes to join her summons in direct combat. This fighting style is an expansion of Wing Chun optimised for Nie's specific brand of combat. Predominantly focused on flowing movements and striking into the weak point on a target, Nie's fighting style is a force to be reckoned with, and allowing her to get up close to you is never a good idea. Nie's fighting is focused on taking down an opponent quick by attacking their weak points - eyes, solar plexus, stomach, groin etc. These maximise the efficiency of Nie's strikes, making up for her unexceptional strength with incredibly painful strikes. When combined with her knife - Hecatomb - Nie can cause some serious damage to an unprepared opponent. She typically starts a fight with empty hands and fights defensively, mainly using her legs and palms to block attacks from her opponent. Equipment Hecatomb Trivia * Nie's name means "Sacrifice Dagger", also known as an athame - the type of knife that Hecatomb is. Category:Reminiscence Category:Requip User Category:Sacrifice Magic User Category:Knife User Category:Female